Come on! Love & Battle
by RinLenVocaloid02
Summary: Kagami Rin, a great Pokemon trainer. One day when she was playing with Her Pokemon a boy encounter. He asked to battle. Then something happen. Will they battle or will Love bloom? Boy   Kagamine Len. LenXRin.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Start

**Let's Start**

"Wow Rin! you caught another Eevee! If you evolute it to Flareon than you have all Eevee evolution!" A teal haired girl said. I took out the pokeball with Eevee inside.

"I know Miku, I know" I said. I head to a cave with a rock. Then my Eevee take it evolution to a Flareon.

"But I couldn't do it without Leafeon and Servine! Come on in your Pokeball, Flareon!" I said. Oh I haven't introduce myself!

My name is Kagami Rin. I'm 14 years old. And well, they call me Eevee princess. Since I have all Eevee evolution. My favorite type is Grass type. I love oranges and my Pokemon don't bother it. Everybody said my Pokemon love me! And I like that fact!

My partner is Hatsu Miku, her pal is Shellos from the Eat sea so it is blue her Pokemon is still level 25 so Shellos haven't evolve.

We go to a Pokemon Center. Leafeon and Servine is resting tired of fighting with Eevee.

After that we went to a market then a wind slash that means...

"Servine, leaf Tornado! Leafeon, Magical Leaf! Go Easy on them" Then Servine and Leafeon who was eating their orange make their move. 2 Pokemon appear.

"Looks like Kaito have a new Pokemon and Meiko your Charizard Tackle is still losing against my Servine!" I said as I and Miku laugh.

Shion Kaito and Kasine Meiko are partners. But, thay are somewhat different. While Kaito like Water type, Meiko like Fire type. But my Grass type still win against them. I sighed.

We got bored and started walking around till we find a yard with a big tree, a pond with clear water and nice view.

"Hey, since 4 of us is here let's battle!" Miku shout. I give her, oh when I have my road roller back I am going to make you flat as a paper.

"Fine with me"

"My Squirtle need some level up."

"My Shellos too"

"Fine, let's get going and head to the Pokemon Center after this." I regret doing that but oh well...

"Come on let's have some fresh air guys!" I shout as I throw all my Pokeball to the sky. Revealing Glaceon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon and Flareon. I took another pack and throw it to the sky revealing Yanappu, Baoppu, & Hiyappu also Minun and Plusle. I know all of my pokemon is related. But, hey it will be lonely and I do not want that!

"Well who get to battle first?" I asked. They all frown.

"Can I and Miku battle first?" Kaito asked. Miku nodded. Seems like a long day.

...

"Pokemon Battle end the winner is Hatsu Miku with Shellos!" I scream. Miku really don't like backing away.

"Second will be me and Rin" Meiko said. My eyes rolled.

"Sure, well this will be 2 pokemon battle. I call out Jolteon and Vaporeon!" I said. Then happily Jolteon and Vaporeon stand in front of me ready to fight. I give a thumb up.

"I call Chalizard and Chimchar!" Meiko scream.

...

"Pokemon Battle end the winner is Kagami Rin!" Miku scream. I pull out fruits for my pokemon. And they eat it.

My Pokemon and I was playing then Leafeon came running to the woods, I ran after her and bump to someone.

"Ah Sorry, My Leafeon came running to you and sorry that I bump you!" I said. Is it me or i am seeing a mirror. A boy with Blond hair and Blue eyes. Beside him was a boy with teal hair. I think they are partners. I grab Leafeon and started backing away.

"You are the Eevee Princess? I want to challenge you!" The blond one scream. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Hi! My second fanfiction and my first crossover. I do know that they made Pokemon and Vocaloid crossover so I want try it too. But, I'm having problem. Can you give me some Pokemon name you might want to add in this story? I could use some! Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Battle

**Battle of Pokemon**

"Battle me? I don't know what your Pokemon is versus my Servine or Leafeon and others?" I asked. Is this boy out of his mind? How many battle have I got in today? let's see 5, 9, oh got it 34 plus this boy make 35. Uh what should I do?

"Yes, I would. You mind that?" He said. He open his black hat and vest. Hm... seems like a pretty tough one. Well, worth a try.

"No not at all! Let us battle" I said. He smirk. Hey, got to say he is pretty handsome. We go to the field for safety.

"So how many Pokemon will we use?" I asked. Well, I can use every. I usually use Leafeon and Servine. But, my Plusle and Minun need some exercise.

"2, 2 Pokemon! I call Pikachu and Pidgeotto!" He scream. Wait he... oh we haven't introduce ourselves. Okay then he used that.

"I choose you! Plusle, Minun and Jolteon!" I said. Plusle and Minun came running toward me while Jolteon came running behind them.

"Wait, 3 Pokemon?" He asked. His face give a confused funny face. It's so funny.

"Actually yeah. But, I have 2 Pokeball in my hand. Plusle and Minun got in the same Pokeball. Since I caught them while they are holding hand!" I explain. Man, this boy is so annoying.

"Okay, Stranger vs Eevee princess! Set your Pokemon and... Start!" Miku scream. Man, you have to know how big-mouth Miku is.

"Plusle, Minun good luck!" I said. Then they smile at me. Oh they are the cheering Pokemon.

"Helping Hand!" I said. The boy, seems shock. That's why I said 'Is he out of his mind?'. Then he smirk. Wait... he smirk?

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" He scream. Plusle, Minun! watch out!

"Plusle, Minun DODGE!" I scream. Plusle and Minun look shock but they made it in time to dodge and use helping hand.

"Plusle, Minun? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked. Okay, maybe I am a stubborn girl, but I am just worried. They nodded. Oh how I was lucky to have them.

"Pikachu, you okay?" The boy asked. He seems worried. But his Pikachu stand up again. His Pikachu health is a bit more.

"Still want to continue? Won't it hurt your Pikachu?" I asked. It seems awkward to fight an innocent Pikachu.

"No, We will continue. Pikachu is waiting to defeat your Pokemon!" He said. Such good spirit. Jolteon look plenty bored.

"Okay, before that. Plusle, Minun get some rest. I think Jolteon want some battle!" I said. Plusle and Minun smile at me and join the other Pokemon. Jolteon came running in.

"Hm, Jolteon vs Pikachu? Nice... let's battle!" Miku scream. Hey I just realize Miku and the other is here. Battling him make me wander off. Rin, Snap out of it.

"Jolteon go easy on him. Your level is way different than Pikachu, okay?" I asked. Then Jolteon smile. Take that as a yes.

"Pikachu, lighting bolt!" He scream.

"Jolteon, evade it and use tackle!" I said. Jolteon did it. With that Pikachu is defeated. I give Pikachu some berries so it's not serious.

"Good fight, Pikachu. Thank you Eevee Princess!" He said. Do I have to tell. He have the best smile ever.

"Okay, I call out Pidgeotto!" he said. Pidgeotto fly. Oh God, why can't I have Flying type Pokemon, Oh right, I am afraid of height.

"Pidgeotto, Sand- attack!" He said. OMG look at those sharp claws.

"Jolteon, Thunder shock!" I said. The blond don't have time to order. And with that Pidgeotto is down.

"Thanks Jolteon!" I said. I give him a banana and he happily eat it.

"Banana!" He said. Why did he said that? Maybe he like it?

"Catch!" I said as I throw a banana at him.

"Thanks!" He said. Then he came running to me. And hug me?

"Eh, it's okay!" I said as he release the hug. Then somehow I felt lost. My eyes reflect my feeling when Miku said...

"Oh, Rin is feeling lost!" God, I really want to make her flat as a paper by Mr. Road Roller. I blush. The boy look confused.

"Ah we haven't introduce ourselves! I am Kagami Rin, Eevee Princess. 14 years old. Grass type" I said. I can still feel my face blushing. Then he smile. I blush more harder.

"Kagamine Len, 15 years old. Flying type!" He said. Wonderful.

We finish the battle. We decided we would explore together. Then the journey begin. I really hope we just can bring a Road Roller.

* * *

><p>Hy, Okay. I know this story is going too fast. But, I just don't know what to type. And I still need some Pokemon. And I did say You could give some comments! Thanks for Reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Introduce

**Introduce, Knew it well.**

"Okay, rewind. We don't know each other very well. So, let's Introduce again. Start from you!" Miku said. I wish I could make Leafeon and Servine to make a cage for her.

"Shion Kaito, Meiko partner. 19 years old. I scream for Ice cream. Water type Pokemon"

"Kasine Meiko, Kaito partner. 18 years old. Sake, sake. Fire type Pokemon"

"Hatsune Mikuo, Len partner. 17 years old. Love Leeks. Every Pokemon that's cool and strong"

"Hatsu Miku, Rin partner. 16 years old. Like Leeks. Every Pokemon that's Cute!"

"Kagamine Len, Mikuo partner. 15 years old. Banana is the best. Pokemon, strong and fast"

"Kagami Rin, Miku partner. 14 years old. Orange Lover. Grass, Water, Fire type I love it all. But, I prefer Grass type"

"So, Rin is the youngest and Kaito is the oldest" Len said. I blush, yes not only I am the youngest I am also the smallest!

"Yeah" I answer out of jealousy.

"You guys sorry. But, me and Meiko need to go to this city to visit someone!" Kaito said. We nodded.

"Bye! Come on Charizard, Chimchar" Meiko waved goodbye. They left us with Mikuo and Len.

We continue our walking. But,...

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short. Too short maybe. Sorry! Well got to make another chapter! Comments please!<p> 


End file.
